1. Technical Field
The presently disclosed embodiments are directed to organizing collected data page units and generating a formatted document incorporating the collected data page units.
2. Brief Discussion of Related Art
The Internet offers a vast amount of web content, which is typically accessible using a web browser. Users can use a search engine to search for web sites by entering search terms, which typically returns a list of web sites having a correlation with the provided search terms. Alternatively, users can enter a uniform resource locator (URL) address to navigate directly to a web site and/or can select a link on a web page to navigate to another web page associated with the link. Conventionally, people who wish to keep information they find on the Internet typically have few options for organizing the information in ways meaningful to themselves. As such, people are generally at the mercy of the stateless nature of the web browser and the design choices of information producers.